ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Equestria Girls (Reboot)
This is a reboot of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Equestria Girls, but with a darker tone & more action. Characters Mane Eleven * Tara Spencer/Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong): * Faith Summers/Fluttershy (Bindi Irwin): * Raquel Beattie/Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain): * Paulina Pettifer/Pinkie Pie (Kristen Li): * Roxy Dodgers/Rainbow Dash (Linda Cardellini): * Amelia Jems/Applejack '''(Carolyn Lawrence): * '''Trixie Lunamoon/"The Great & Powerful" Trixie Lulamoon (Eden Sher): * Susan Shelby/Sunset Shimmer '(Olivia Olson): * '''Sophia Gardner/Starlight Glimmer '(Hynden Walch): * '''Elizabeth Becky/Ember (Natalie Palamides): * Teri Shank/Frizzle Beatrice/Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist (Jessica DiCicco): Cutie Mark Crusaders * Annabelle Jems/Apple Bloom (Michelle Creber): Applejack's younger sister & the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She wears a big red bow in hair, a yellow frilly shirt, blue jeans with the pant legs rolled up & orange rain boots. * Danielle Tipton/Diamond Tiara (Jackie Buscarino): A rich girl who bullied the CMC, only to join them as their second-in-command. She wears a yellow shirt, black leather leggings & yellow high heel boots * Scout Allen/Scootaloo (Madeleine Peters): Rainbow Dash's younger sister & Apple Bloom's third-in-command who uses a wheelchair after her spinal nerve was severed from the waist down in a car accident until Twilight was able to reattach it, allowing her to walk again. She wears a black hoodie jacket, an orange undershirt, green cargo shorts & black running shoes. * Serena Beattie/Sweetie Belle (Claire Corlett): Rarity's younger sister who's also a singer who did a collab with Coloratura one time. She wears a burgundy overshirt, a white/pink striped croptop, a yellow mini-skirt & pink boots with yellow buckles. * Bailey Jems/Babs Seed (Brynna Drummond): Apple Bloom's cousin & the muscle of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who protected them from bullying until they joined them. She wears a gray jacket, a white/red striped shirt, brown cargo pants & black boots. * Gabriella "Gabby" Gallant/Gabby (Kari Wahlgren): A very cheerful & excitable girl & Gilda's younger sister who's the newest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, prone to fits of elated squealing & cheering who enjoys helping others purely for the sake of it & goes out of her way to cheer up others whom she believes to be feeling down. She wears a gray feather jacket, a white croptop, yellow gloves, a grey mini-skirt & gray sneakers. * Sylvia Spencer/Silver Spoon '''(Haley Mancini): Diamond Tiara's best friend who also bullied the CMC, only to join them. She wears blue glasses, a purple top, a pink mini-skirt, black leggings & gray high heel boots. Other Characters * '''Spike Spencer/Spike (Jason Ritter): Twilight's adoptive younger brother who had a crush on Rarity before he moved onto Ember. He wears a purple hoodie with dragon-like features, a green undershirt, green shorts & purple sneakers. * Candice Royale Spencer/Cadance (Britt McKillip): Shining Armor's wife, Twilight's aunt & former babysitter & Spike's adoptive aunt who's the governor of Crystal City. She wears a blue mayoral jacket, a white croptop with a heart on it, a blue pleated mini-skirt & yellow high heels. * Shaun Armand Spencer/Shining Armor (Seth MacFarlane): Cadence's husband, Twilight's older brother & Spike's adoptive uncle who's also the captain of the Canterlot Police. He wears a purple/gold police dress shirt, black jeans & black dress shoes. * Tia Royale/Celestia * Luna Royale/Luna * Macfarlane Jems/Big McIntosh (Peter New): Applejack & Apple Bloom's older brother who takes care of them after Granny Smith & their parents' deaths. He wears a red jacket, a white undershirt, blue jeans & brown cowboy boots. * Gillian Darcy Gallant/Gilda (Janie Haddad Tompkins): A childhood friend of Rainbow Dash & Gabby's older sister who helps the Mane Eleven defeat Arimsapi. She wears a brown feather jacket, yellow gloves, brown cargo pants & brown rock-climbing boots. * Dana Harrison/Derpy Hooves * Lila Harper/Lyra Heartstrings * Daisy Sweeney/Sweetie Drops * Maryann Pettifer/Maud Pie * Vanessa Scott/Vinyl Scratch * Olivia Melville/Octavia Melody * Cheryl Lee/Cheerilee *'Lois Zimmerman/Lemon Zest' *'Sarah Swanson/Sour Sweet' *'Sadie Fletcher/Sunny Flare' *'Isabelle Zabriskie/Indigo Zap' *'Sonja Collins/Sugarcoat' Villains *'Juniper Montage/Juniper Monstar' (Lara Jill Miller): A girl who's an usher at the Canterlot Mall movie theater & a gofer on her uncle Canter Zoom's movie studio set & was the first villain the Mane Eleven faced, because she was corrupted by Nightmare Moon. She wears purple glasses, a purple mini-jacket, a blue blouse, a black skirt, white stockings & purple slip-on shoes. As Juniper Monstar, she wears black earrings, a black/green/purple runway dress & black/purple high heels. *'Nightmare Moon' *'Alyssa Darling/Adagio Dazzle' *'Theodore Rodgers/Thorax' (Kyle Rideout): One of Chrysalis' right-hand men & Pharynx's twin brother who betrays Chrysalis & helps the Mane Eleven. He wears black insect-themed armor, a ladybug-themed suit jacket, an orange undershirt, light green pants & green boots. *'Daybreaker' *'Midnight Sparkle' (Tara Strong): Category:TV Series Category:Animated TV Series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action